


Strip Tease

by gusryder



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusryder/pseuds/gusryder
Summary: “You want me to what?” Matt’s lips turn upwards even as he eyes Drake suspiciously.“Take it off. Slowly.” Drake drawls the last word, his eyes gleaming.





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A half-written fic I dug out of storage and gave new life to. Unbetaed but not unloved. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Rookie sex is just so much fun!
> 
> Thanks to viennajones for reminding me that puppies need love too! And they probably have way more fun than the other guys.

“You want me to what?” Matt’s lips turn upwards even as he eyes Drake suspiciously.

“Take it off. Slowly.” Drake drawls the last word, his eyes gleaming. “You owe me.”

Matt lets his tongue trail over his bottom lip, wetting it before catching it between his teeth. He pretends to consider Drake’s words, even as he gets off the bed, the half-smile never leaving his mouth.

“I suppose…do I get mood music?” Matt moves to stand in front of the floor length mirror hands on his hips.

“No.” The word is definite.

Matt nods slowly and takes a breath before looking up at Drake with a wicked grin. Drake settles on the edge of the bed, hand dangling between open legs, and smirks back.  
Beginning with one finger, Matt trails it off his nose to pull at his lower lip, before letting his tongue sneak out and dance around the single digit, pulling it into his mouth. He suckles it looking at Drake from under his lashes, angelic innocence in his wide eyes.  
Drake’s breath catches; there is nothing angelic about the man in front of him. “Move.” He orders and he unzips his fly.

Matt smirks around his finger and then pulls it out, drawing it leisurely down his chin and running down the milky white of his throat. His hips begin to move slowly at first, rotating languidly to a rhythm all his own. Head tilted back and eyes closed, all five fingers come up to spider sideways along his collarbone, teasing along the shoulder of his black leather jacket. Drake eases his hand into his opened fly, eyes never leaving the vision in front of him.

Matt shoulders the jacket off so it hangs off of his elbows. He shoots Drake a coy look and arches his back, letting the leather drag along his skin to pool at his feet where its kicked out of the way.

Arching an eyebrow, Matt palms the thighs of his black jeans, sliding his hands down lower before bending forward, hips still moving, offering Drake a view of his ass in the mirror. With a smirk, he begins the trip upwards, fingers splayed so that each finger trails independently of the other. His hands drifted inwards and brush over the growing bulge in the jeans. 

Slowly Matt’s uncurls until he is standing upright, his chin still at his chest, eyes closed. Hands slide first to his hips, holding them as if they were Drake’s own palms, then curving inwards towards his navel. Fingers tangle in the black t-shirt, lifting it to reveal the soft, pale flesh of Matt’s abdomen. Drake licks his lips.

Head cocked, Matt’s eyes open and meet Drake’s, a daring look on his face. Matt cocks his head to the other side and considers Drake before sliding the shirt inch by inch upwards. Stretching upwards, pulling his abdomen taught, he draws the soft cotton over his head and tosses it to the side. 

Matt’s eyes flash and a finger is once again drawn into his mouth, tongue darting out to swirl around the digit. Drake moans and Matt releases his finger to let it trail down his sternum, pausing to circle one of his nipples. As he alternates his touch between caresses and pinches, Matt’s hips speed up, synchronistical to the blood pounding through Drake’s cock. Drake’s idle hand drifts under his own T-shirt to find his nipples already pert and sensitive. The rhythm of his other hand increases.

Matt’s hands drop lower, teasing the waist of his jeans before undoing the fly, allowing his jeans to hang off his hips in a way that is pure sin. Hands running over his upper body, Matt swings himself in a circle, hips gyrating as the jeans start their slide downwards, taunting Drake as they creep lower, revealing more and more flesh. Drake wraps his hand more firmly around his own cock and notes with satisfaction that Matt isn’t wearing anything under his pants.  
Matt eases the pants over his own erection and bends over facing the mirror to remove them completely. Drake does not miss the hint.

“Touch yourself.” Drake orders, voice low.

With a wink and a grin, Matt grips himself with one hand and teases his nipples with the other, hips moving in thrusts now, having lost their easy cadence. His eyes close automatically, his head falling to the side as he loses himself in his own hands. His thumb runs up the shaft to tease the head and his grip tightens on himself. Not sure how far he is to take this, Matt glances at Drake.  
Staring at him through half-lidded eyes, hand still easing up and down under the denim of his jeans, Drake nods once in approval and then reaches behind him and tosses him a bottle.

“Ready yourself.” Drake speaks, his voice guttural and as dark as his eyes have become.

Matt takes the lube and liberally coats his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before they make their way lower. It’s an awkward position for Matt but it offers Drake a fantastic view and Drake eases his own clothing off before sliding on a condom. Matt is flushed, color blooming across his neck and face, his breathing irregular.

“Hands against the mirror.” Drake breathes. He gets off the bed and moves stand behind Matt so that they both face the mirror.

Brushing his lips against Matt’s neck, Drake runs his hands over Matt’s lithe body, brushing over his arousal in promise before gripping his hips. Positioning himself, he slides into Matt easily.

Beginning to thrust slowly, Drake’s hand moves up to cup Matt’s chin and he speaks into Matt’s ear, “Watch us.”

Drake increases the speed of his thrusts, green eyes locked with brown in the mirror.  
Drake’s hand moves from Matt’s chest down to his swollen cock and grips it, sliding it in time to the irregular beat of his thrusts. Matt whimpers and he forces himself to watch as Drake takes him, his breath harsh in his ear. The rhythm speeds up, becoming hard and irregular, while Matt struggles to brace himself on the sides of the mirror and keep his eyes on the scene in front of him.

Matt feels teeth graze his neck, Drake’s breath coming hot and fast against his neck. Feeling the impending orgasm building, Matt’s eyes slide closed as he begins to thrust forward into Drake’s hand. 

“Keep watching.” Drake orders.

Matt’s eyes open wide, meeting Drake’s in the mirror when Drake comes with a low moan, body shuddering against Matt’s. Drake thrusts a final time and then goes still, relying on Matt to hold them up. Drake’s hand speeds up and soon Matt is coming, legs going weak as he braces himself against the mirror, Drake leaning on him heavily.

Catching his breath, Drake’s arms slide around Matt to hold him close. “That was fucking hot,” Drake mouths into Matt’s shoulder.  
Matt’s eyes are closed and he hums in agreement.

“There’s also cum all over the mirror.” Drake murmurs in mock disgust.

Matt snorts, eyes still closed.

They stand like that in silence, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment, before Matt shifts and digs an elbow into Drake’s ribs. “My arms are falling asleep-let’s go to bed.” 

With a sigh Drake stands up, sliding out of Matt as he releases Matt from his embrace. Matt stands up and flexes his arms in relief, making a face at Drake as he rotates his shoulders trying to get some feeling back. Drake picks up Matt’s t-shirt off the floor and half-heartedly wipes at the mirror before giving up.

In bed, the light out, both men dozing when Matt’s voice breaks the silence. “And Drake?”

“Mmmm?” Drake mumbles sleepily.

“Good call on the mirror.”


End file.
